Les tourments du Prince
by Transmer
Summary: Lorsque Haru se tourmente de question au point d'en perdre le sommeil, Matt fait tout pour rassurer son compagnon, en bon chef. Sauf que leur relation est bien plus que cela...
1. Chapitre 1

Les tourments du Prince.

Auteur : F-yaoï.

Disclaimer : Golden Sun et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : lorsque Haru se tourmente de question au point d'en perdre le sommeil, Matt fait tout pour rassurer son compagnon, en bon chef. Sauf que leur relation est bien plus que cela...

Matt se réveilla en sursaut, en proie à un cauchemar dont il n'avait déjà plus le moindre souvenir précis. Il se leva discrètement dans l'intention d'aller prendre l'air lorsqu'il avisa que le groupe n'était pas au complet. Il manquait Haru parmi les dormeurs.

Ce dernier non plus ne dormait pas. Il pensait à beaucoup de chose, notamment la réussite de leur quête pour sauver Angara de l'Éclipse Maudite. Ayant récupéré la Tenue d'ombre et les trois orbes, le groupe avait décidé de passer la nuit à Tonfan avant de partir à l'assaut de la Grande muraille à l'aube. Résultat, le jeune prince d'Ayutaï se retrouvait en pleine nuit à la sortie de la ville, à quelques mètres du navire, assis sur le chemin de terre menant à la Grande muraille en question, le regard vagabondant sur les flots devant lui et l'esprit vagabondant entre les différentes questions qui le tiraillait depuis quelques temps.

C'est sans doute pourquoi il n'entendit Matt que lorsque ce dernier s'assit à coté de lui.

Haru eu un sourire sans joie.

- Toi aussi, tu ne dort pas ?

- Mouais, cauchemar. Et toi, pourquoi t'es là en pleine nuit alors qu'il fait pas si chaud que ça ?

- J'ai l'esprit trop préoccupé pour dormir...

Un court silence s'installa, rompu par Matt.

- Si tu veux, on peux en parler...

- Bah, je vais pas t'embêter avec ça.

- Mais ça m'embête pas. Et puis, je doit m'occuper du bien être de chacun des membres de mon groupe.

- Bon, si tu insiste... En gros, je me pose plein de question depuis quelques jours. Entre autre : est ce que l'on va réussir à arrêter cette foutue Éclipse ? A quel prix ? Est ce que mon oncle va s'en sortir ? Sinon, comment je vais faire avec un royaume sur les bras ? Une fois cette quête finie, est ce qu'on se reverra tous ? Que va devenir notre monde ? Et surtout, qui est mon père ?

- Effectivement, ça fait beaucoup de questions... Et j'ai peu de réponses pour toi, malheureusement... Cela dit, je suis au moins sûr d'une chose : avec une équipe comme la notre, composée de membres valeureux comme toi, je suis sûr qu'on va mettre fin à cette Éclipse. Quand au prix, c'est à nous de faire en sorte qu'il soit minime... Pour ton oncle, j'ai confiance, il est résistant. Et même si tu devait gérer le royaume, je suis persuadé que tu serais un roi magnifique, et puis au pire, tu aurais la princesse du Morgal pour t'épauler, c'est pas rien. Quant à savoir si l'on se reverra tous après la quête, c'est un peu plus épineux... Je suppose qu'avec tout ce qu'on aura tous à faire, ça sera difficile, mais on s'oubliera pas va. Notre monde, lui, est entre de bonne mains avec les guerriers de Val. Et on fait partie de ceux qui doivent s'en occuper convenablement, donc c'est à nous de jouer. Enfin, pour ton père, je te souhaite de trouver son identité un jour, et de le rencontrer. Mais si tu veux un bon conseil, ne te tracasse pas trop avec les question d'avenir. Vis au jour le jour, et souvient toi bien que tu es le seul à décider de ta vie.

- Eh bah, je crois bien que c'est la première fois que tu parles autant...

- Ah... euh... bah... c'est que...

Gêné, ne sachant quoi dire, il s'empourpra, faisait rire le prince.

Lorsque ce denier arrêta de rire, s'essuyant les yeux et se tenant les cotes, il soupira.

- Décidément, la vie au palais va me paraître bien triste quand on se quittera...

- Bah, t'en fais pas. Après tous, Ayutaï n'est pas très loin de chez moi, je viendrais te rendre visite lorsque le Deltaplume sera réparé... Promis, la première chose que je demande à mon père en rentrant, c'est de pouvoir aller te voir le plus souvent possible. Et puis tu trouveras bien des occupations au palais, après tout j'ai ouïe dire que tu avais du succès avec les filles...

Haru perdit immédiatement son sourire.

- Oh, tu sais, c'est vite dit. Et toi alors, t'as trois filles qui donneraient leur vie pour t'aider. Et puis, Kiara et toi, vous avez l'air très proches...

- Quoi ?! Ah non mais Kiara c'est une amie, rien de plus hein. Eh déjà, j'ai pas de leçons à recevoir de toi, Don Juan ! [Cette pièce existe même à Weyard ?! O.O]

Et soudain, sans qu'Haru réfléchisse, la phrase qu'il se retenait de prononcer depuis quelques minutes s'échappa de ses lèvres :

- Matt, je n'aime pas les femmes.

Petit instant de silence, rompu par Matt.

- Ah, oui, là, effectivement, ça change tout...

Le fils de Vlad jouait l'indifférent mais en réalité son cœur bondissait de joie dans sa poitrine. Depuis leur rencontre, il se sentait proche d'Haru, mais pas au point de partager les mêmes préférences sexuelles. Cela dit, du coup, il avait peut être une chance que ses sentiments envers le jeune prince au cheveux bleus soient réciproque... Ah, s'il n'avait pas eu le monde à sauver, il se serait déclaré à son ami, quitte à briser leur relations si l'autre refusait, pour être enfin libéré du poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine. Mais hélas, il ne pouvait pas le faire, du moins pas tout de suite...

Aussi il se leva et tandis la main pour aider Haru à se relever, dans le but d'aller ce rendormir. Mais le prince ne prit pas sa main, il se contenta de le fixer dans les yeux et de dire la phrase de trop :

-En fait... pour être tout à fait honnête, j'ai même des... sentiments à ton égard. Je comprendrais que tu les refuse ou que... ça te dégoute, mais je préfère être sincère avec toi...

Sa voix se brisa sur la dernière phrase, tandis qu'il baisait la tête, n'osant pas regarder la grimace de dégout que devait sûrement afficher Matt.

Pourtant, le chef des compagnons d'armes ne partit pas en courant, comme le pensait l'héritier du trône. À la place, il tomba à genoux face à Haru et l'enlaça avec force.

- Comment je pourrais rejeter tes sentiments alors qu'ils font écho aux miens, idiot ?!

C'est donc complètement étonné que le prince d'Ayutaï se laissait avec plaisir enlacer par son frère d'armes. Quand enfin il reprit ses esprits, ce fut pour poser ses mains sur les épaules de son compagnon pour rompre leur étreinte, le temps d'échanger un long regard lourd de sens. Puis les mains d'Haru se nouèrent autour du coup de Matt et les deux se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre pour échanger un long et merveilleux baiser.

Puis, la sagesse reprenant le dessus, ils rompirent leur étreinte, Matt aida l'héritier à se relever et prirent la direction de l'auberge pour récupérer quelques forces avant la journée décisive du lendemain.

En chemin, Haru eut un petit rire.

- T'es au courant que tu viens de te mettre toute les jeunes filles d'Ayutaï sur le dos ? Et que si tu me rend malheureux, ce sera toute la population ?

- Quant à toi, c'est Kiara, Stella et Himi qui vont t'en vouloir... Et franchement, tant que tu es avec moi, je me fiche complètement de ce que pensera les autres.

Il y eu un long moment de silence, après quoi Haru reprit la parole, d'une voix émue.

- Merci, Matt. Pour ça, pour tout à l'heure, pour tout...

Comme ils étaient arrivés devant l'auberge, Matt lui répondit par un sourire et l'invita à le précéder. Ils allèrent se coucher sans autre forme de procès qu'un baiser, de nouveau concentrés sur le lendemain. La petite bulle de bonheur avait éclaté, les ténèbres étaient de nouveau présentes...

La journée du lendemain, tout le monde la connait : après une longue ascension et la résolution de nombreuses énigmes, la compagnie de héros fit face à Pik et Kier, ainsi qu'une armée de sous-fifres et un Voltar devenu maléfique. Après de rudes combats, nos héros périrent dans les bras l'un de... Ah, non, ça c'est la version pour dépressifs. DONC, après de rudes combats, nos héros sortirent victorieux et l'Œil d'Apollon fut activé grâce au sacrifice de Voltar, Roi martyr du Morgal.

Quand à la romance de nos deux amoureux, elle se stoppa aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé, leurs devoirs respectifs les appelant. Toutefois, ils se quittaient avec la conviction de se revoir un jour et de continuer à écrire leur histoire à l'endroit où s'était posé la plume de cette dernière...

Les tourments du prince : FIN.


	2. Fanfic' délire ou les réac' des persos

Fanfiction délire ou les réactions des personnages.

Auteur : ï.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Pour se détendre un peu, un dialogue entre les personnages des fanfictions précédentes et l'auteur.

Chapitre 03 :Les tourments du Prince.

**Haru :** Vache, cet endroit réduit le palais d'Ayutaï au rang de maisonnette...

**Robin :** Raaah mais c'est fini cette invasion de richards ?!

**Haru :** Bonjour à toi aussi, ça va très bien, merci pour l'accueil chaleureux...

**Odd :** Oh, j'aime ton humour toi.

**Ulrich :** Odd !

**Matt :** Pas touche, je l'ai, je le garde.

**Odd :** Bon, bon, okay, okay...

**Batman :** Tiens, les nouveaux, enfin...

**F.Y. :** Ça veut dire quoi ce "enfin" ? è.é

**Batman :** Que toi qui était tout fier d'avoir écrit la dernière fanfic' d'un coup parce que c'était un one-shot, t'as bloqué pendant au moins 5 jours sur un autre one-shot... Mais bon, je dit ça, je dit rien...

**F.Y. :** Ouais bah dis rien, ça vaudra mieux. Pis merde, j'y peut rien, à la base il devait y avoir une autre scène mais j'ai pas réussi à bien la casser alors elle est passée à la trappe...

**Haru :** Ouais d'ailleurs j'ai une réclamation à faire : pourquoi on a pas eu droit à notre partie de jambes en l'air nous, hein ?

**F.Y. :** Pasque j'ai pas réussi à la placer -'. Et aussi parce que tu es trop pur et trop jeune pour ça, mon cher Haru *tente de se rattraper*.

**Haru :** Alors je proteste ! Ou tu nous met une scène, ou je t'interdit d'en mettre une dans les autres fanfic !

**Odd :** J'suis d'accord, c'est un crime ce que t'as fait !

**F.Y. :** Bon, mettons les choses au clair une fois pour toute. Premièrement, faudrait vous décider : quand y a du viol, vous gueulez, quand il se passe rien, vous gueulez aussi, y a un moment faut choisir !

**Odd :** c'est simple, des scènes d'amour avec consentement (et sentiments) !

**F.Y. :** Deuxièmement, Haru, t'as beau être un prince, ici, "la loi c'est moi", comme n'aurait pas dit Louis XIV [si mes souvenirs sont correct, il y a controverse sur le fait qu'il ai dit cette phrase... Voilà, c'était la minute d'intelligence du jour, maintenant on peut retourner aux conneries XD]. Troisièmement, crois moi bien que je voulais caser une phrase du genre "t'as défloré un prince, bravo" alors je peut t'assurer de ma volonté qu'il y ai eu cette scène, comme quoi on écrit pas que ce que l'on veut, suffit de voir cette discussion... Dernièrement, ce château est bien foutu, il y a des chambres... Et insonorisés qui plus est.

**Haru :** Matt, suis moi. Salut tout le monde !

**F.Y. :** Eh ! Attendez, donnez moi au moins vos impressions avant de part... trop tard... Bon, les autres, vous en avez pensé quoi ?

**Odd :** Je crois que tout le monde est d'accord pour résumer en un mot : soft. Trop soft. Trop de soft tue le soft...

**F.Y. :** Je crois que j'ai saisi l'idée...

**Odd :** C'est quoi la suiteuh ? *grand sourire*

**F.Y. :** La suite ? Eh bien ce ne sera PAS Petit déstréssant pour grand patron éreinté, avec Odd et Ulrich de Code Lyoko. Sur ce, je vous laisse, la philo m'appelle.

**Odd :** Comment ça, "ce ne sera pas" ?! Eh ! T'y crois pas, il est déjà partit...

**Robin :** Ce type à le don de fuir, c'est dingue...


End file.
